Evening Sky
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: U.A, en ocasiones solemos tomar desiciones equivocados, en ocasiones solemos pensar demasiado sobre algo sin sentido, por eso debemos aprender a vivir el momento


Konichiwaaaaaaaaa!

Hola a todos/as los/as lectores/as

el dia de hoy vengo con una pequeña historia, es un tanto triste, pero tiene su buen final

recuerden: Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir las cosas!

y pues no se, espero que les guste muchisisisisisimo

esta historia se la dedico a mi gran amor, Dey jajajaja, aunque pues yo se que el no lo leera.

y la musica ayuda mucho en la imaginacion tambien, y esta vez fue la cancion, chan, chan **Evening Sky de Ailee** el titulo de la historia

espero la escuchen, le dara un buen ambiente :D

_**Disclamier: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… Historia hecha sin amino de lucro. y tampoco lo son los unicaornios, ni el helado, ni los pandicornios, ¿por que? porque! _

* * *

**Evening Sky**

Se encontraban frente a frente; hacia ya unas semanas que no hablaban por cuestiones de orgullo o tal vez solo era por ese dolor que yacía en sus corazones, el saber que las cosas estaban cambiando causaba peleas, unas cuantas "verdades" dolorosas y un par de lágrimas por parte de ella... Y él, él siempre inmune a todo eso, demostrando cada vez, que la presencia de esa mujer, ya no era necesaria en su vida_.. -Es que acaso ya no le importó?-_ Se preguntaba ella a diario.

Estaba atardeciendo y se encontraban en un parque, ese parque que presenció su primer beso, ese parque donde confesaron su amor, ese parque que fue y seguía siendo testigo de tantos buenos y malos momentos entre ellos… besos, reconciliaciones, peleas, abrazos, lagrimas y otra infinidad de cosas; el cielo traía consigo varias nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta próxima., pero aun así, el sol junto con sus perfectos matices lograban sobresalir y mostrar un escenario romántico para aquellas personas que se aman…

Permanecieron mucho tiempo el silencio, ninguno parecía querer hablar, solamente se veían a los ojos con distintos sentimientos, distintas emociones, distintas expresiones... Y dicen que los ojos son la puerta al alma, y esta vez no era la excepción, y tal vez eso era lo preocupante, porque un par de ojos ya no mostraban amor, no tenían ternura, no guardaban cariño...

Ella por su parte se dedico a esperar que el hablara primero, que el tomara la iniciativa para aclarar el malentendido de hace unas semanas, pues había sido el quien tomo la iniciativa de verse nuevamente, pero sentía miedo, ya que en su vida, nunca lo había visto tan determinado en algo, y se arrepentía... Si! Se arrepentía de haber sido tan débil y haber acudido al primer llamado de él.

—me voy a casar — soltó el sin delicadeza, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de la mujer frente suyo —se que la amo— dijo —y necesitaba decírtelo— le hablo mirándola a los ojos con una mirada suplicante, como diciéndole -_deja este amor libre_- y lo comprendía, sabía que las cosas últimamente entre ellos no andaban bien, y lo apoyaba, pues no lo culpaba de querer ser feliz.

— Que alegría! —expreso ella con un tono activo, cosa que lo sorprendió a él.

Internamente sentía como poco a poco algo se resquebrajaba en su interior, como algo se cristalizaba, deseo reclamarle, exigirle el ¿Por qué? Pero prefirió quedarse callada y esperar. Siempre tuvo miedo a quedarse sola.

—Gracias— Le respondió de la misma forma — se que a tu lado…. — y de ahí en adelante no escucho nada mas, su mente se transporto a aquella vez, que después de una pelea, ella le pidió quedarse a su lado, pero esta vez… esta vez… no tenía la suficiente fuerza para pedírselo.

—¿estás bien? — le pregunto él un poco preocupado.

—ehhh? Claro que sí! Jajajajaja— se rio ella, pero….

Ella sabía que no estaba bien, que en cualquier momento decaería y tal vez lo que el le dijo no era lo que quería escuchar, no era la razón por la que había acudido a su llamado, pero no podía evitar seguir amándolo, porque lo admitía, es masoquista, pero le daba igual lo que pasara con ella, con tal de que él estuviera bien, hasta podría su vida.

Agacho su cabeza en un intento de frenar sus lagrimas, en un intento de mostrarse fuerte ante él, ya tendría todo su vida para estar triste, por ahora, se llevaría un último buen momento junto a él, no se amargaría, tampoco paliaría, solo se iría de allí con una sonrisa.

— K...— una letra que quedo en el aire pues ella lo silencio.

Negó con su cabeza, sonrió como siempre lo hacía, levanto su rostro, lo observo una vez más, pensando que sería la última vez y se dedico a examinarlo, su color de piel, sus ojos, sus acciones, el cabello, los labios y entonces deseo algo...

—¿te puedo pedir una cosa? — el asintió con su cabeza, ella tomo aire— dame, un último beso— le pidió sin más.

Tardo en responderle, pero en vez de darle una respuesta, lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de ella, pero en el último momento ella desvió su rostro y el beso fue en la mejilla. Se separo lentamente de él y cogió entre sus manos sus cachetes, pego sus frentes y lo miro fijamente sus ojos.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llover, y su cuerpo sintió el frio de la noche aproximándose, las gatos de agua caían en gran cantidad y en cuestión de segundos, sus cuerpos ya estaban empapados, pero aun así, no se movían, disfrutaban de su compañía, del sonido de su respirar, de sus latidos. Es como si todo el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido.

— cualquier cosas, no dudes en llamarme, siempre...siempre estaré para ti, ¿lo comprendes? — pauso para ver su reacción, pero el simplemente no reaccionaba— no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto— la voz se le iba quebrando poco a poco— espero que tu y ella, sean muy felices, de ahora en adelante y hasta en la eternidad— lo abrazo fuertemente, le dio un beso en la frente y se separo lentamente de él.

El se quedo quieto, y ella supuso que él no quería hacer la situación más complicada, por lo cual se dispuso a ir... Mientras avanzaba sintió como el tomaba su mano, pero dolía, el amor por él dolía, y sin meditarlo se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo.

Sabía bien que una parte de su corazón se quedaría con él, que sería imposible borrar las muestras de cariño a diario de su memoria… aun así era consciente, que haci como él, ella muy pronto encontraría un nuevo amor, y aunque no lo lograra olvidar completamente, su recuerdo ya no dolería.

Se detuvo un momento y volteo a mirar, el le daba la espalda y miraba al cielo oscurecido.

—Oye! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas— te amo— hizo la misma acción— aunque a veces seas un idiota— y agito su mano en señal de despedida, re tomo su camino, y desapareció de la vista de muchacho.

Mientras tanto el, se quedo viendo una pequeña caja color roja, en la que su interior portaba un anillo.

—yo también te amo… también te amo— susurro, sonrió y dio media vuelta siguiendo el sendero que cogió la muchacha.

Tal vez aun no era tarde para decirle que era ella con quien se casaria.

* * *

Espero que este pequeño one-shot, les haya gustado mucho, y que lo hayan disfrutado!

Matta ne!


End file.
